Song Yunhyeong
Born February 8, 1995. Song Yunhyeong has the stage name 'Song'. He is a vocalist and the visual of iKON. He earned a CF deal with Nivea thanks to his sincere love for their cherry flavoured lip balm which he considers his lucky token. He's the main cook in iKON and takes joy and pride in cooking for all the members. Predebut: Before joining Yg Entertainment in April 2012, Yunhyeong was studying to be an actor. He is notably, the only member of iKON who got to traditionally graduate from secondary school. Survival Shows: In WIN, Yunhyeong was the newest to the trainee life (as Donghyuk had years of dance school training). He was dedicated and sincere in his passion to learn. He revealed his doubts about becoming a singer in a letter to Jinhwan when he thanked the eldest member for not letting him give up. At the end of the show, Yunhyeong made the comment that it was time to go back to the practise room. Which not only showed his sense of humour, but his work ethic and dedication to his goal of debuting with the rest of Team B. In Mix and Match, Yunhyeong showed that the break between the two shows was not a break for him. His dancing and singing skills had improved drastically. He showed more of that dedication to Team B when Donghyuk needed comforting after it was announced that they would have to compete once again. When Hanbin was faltering under the weight of Mix and Match and SMTM, Yunhyeong stepped up and became the step in leader for the team that month. His friendly nature helped Chanwoo not only feel welcome the first day, but also when it came to helping the rookie trainee learn when Hanbin was away. With iKON: Yunhyeong has a powerful voice that catches you by surprise when you first hear him belt a note. He reaches incredible notes with ease and can give them power without straining. It's easy to see why he's often incharge of heartstopping lines. As a dancer, he has been praised by Donghyuk for accepting and asking for help easily, regardless of the age difference. The rest of iKON has also given Yunhyeong praise for his skill and talent and his passion. His personality is a little old fashioned and he tends to fuss, giving him the feeling of being either a grandpa or a housewife. All of iKON tease him mercilessly because of his cute reactions and how easily it is to make a joke at his expense. He seems to enjoy the attention he gets from being teased however, so the situation suits him. Like Jinhwan, he cares a lot about how the others are feeling and shows his emotion easily. He's usually the first one to cry on stage, and although he gets teased, everyone else usually ends up crying with him as he touches their heart with his sincere love and appreciation for them and their fans. ¼ÛÀ±Çü.jpg|Yunhyeong during Welcome Back DAFRH1CUQAAsYPC.jpg|Yunhyeong during New Kids: Begin DUJSY3RV4AMsG2D.jpg|Yunhyeong during Return Digital Booklet - NEW KIDS _ CONTINU-4.png|Yunhyeong during New Kids: Continue Digital Booklet - NEW KIDS _ THE FIN_4.png|Yunhyeong during New Kids: The Final Category:Members Category:Vocalist Category:Browse